


As Long As You Like

by Greenplay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Father/Son Incest, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17, Suitless Darth Vader
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenplay/pseuds/Greenplay
Summary: 卢克和安纳金回到了义军中，但是卢克十分担心他们的秘密被发现。十分狗血，十分糟糕，完全是PWP，可能会雷，OOC慎入。





	As Long As You Like

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [五次卢克回到了过去，一次他改变了未来](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730024) by [Greenplay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenplay/pseuds/Greenplay). 



“不，我们不能待在这儿，”卢克无意识地抓着额前的头发，低头看自己的脚尖，“如果我们被发现了……”

离开弗洛加斯瓦斯的绝地圣殿后，他们在义军基地的遗迹里找到了一架还算能开的飞船，卢克对是否应该回到义军那去犹豫不决，在安纳金的劝说下才终于启航。莱娅对他莫名其妙的失踪十分好奇，很多人以为他死在与达斯·维达的对决中，可是现在卢克毫发无伤地回来了，还带着一个在战场上被解救下来的“飞行员”，那人的半个身体都是机械，据说认识他的同伴都战死了。

卢克不敢想象如果父亲的身份暴露了会怎么样，他想起其他飞行员看向安纳金的怀疑眼神，更不用说莱娅这样敏锐的人，如果他的同伴们知道这个人就是达斯·维达，如果他们想要复仇……

“不行，我们现在就离开。”卢克忽然抓住安纳金的手，却没有直视对方的眼睛，他自顾自地低语道：“我可以开走一架X-翼，没有人会发现的，我总是能逃过追踪，不会有——”

“卢克。”安纳金捏紧他的手，微微的恐惧从颤抖的掌纹中传来，“你在害怕吗？看着我。”他伸出右手抬起卢克的下巴，让彼此的视线相交。

卢克点了点头，他从来没有像现在这样害怕过，即使在与帝国军作战时也没有这样，他承认他害怕失去，因为他从未如此真切地拥有过什么人。他们经历过的一切深刻地印在彼此的命运里，可是，即使联结到这个地步，也不一定能逃离过往的罪孽。直到今日，安纳金依然被困在作为达斯·维达的半生里，他只是暂时躲进了卢克搭建的温暖小木屋中，但那脆弱的屋顶已经摇摇欲坠，无法抵挡外面的严酷风霜。

“恐惧导致愤怒，愤怒导致仇恨，仇恨导致痛苦。”安纳金看着他说，蓝眼睛里有某种奇怪的怜悯，那是卢克从未见过、也无法想象会出现在安纳金脸上的表情，他勉强笑了笑，说：“这像是尤达大师会说的话。”

“是他说的，而他总是对的，我花了很长时间才明白这一点。”安纳金凝视着卢克，金属手指从下颌滑到嘴角，然后轻轻地触了触那干裂的嘴唇。“卢克，你相信我吗？”

卢克再次点头，除了飞行与原力之外，这是他最擅长的事。

“我会和你在一起，永远和你在一起。”安纳金说，他曾经因为害怕失去某人，堕入了黑暗面的陷阱，他不能让卢克遭遇同样的事。于是他低下头，轻轻碰了碰对方的嘴唇，然后是真正的吻。他很擅长这个，比卢克要擅长的多。之前在沙漠星球上的那次应该是卢克第一次性经验，本能引导了他，而现在他应该有更好的老师。

卢克的脸开始发红，他控制不好呼吸的节奏，时而想要含住对方，时而被自己的紧张呛住，他几乎整个人被圈在安纳金怀里，也许父亲原本没有那么高，只是因为机械四肢的缘故而变得异常高大……卢克深深地喘了几口气，终于断开了那个长得过分的吻。

“你……你希望我……”他的脸红得更厉害了，在这种完全清醒而没有任何原力指引的情况下，他有点拿不准是不是该做这件事，他想确认，他必须确认，但是内心的渴望太过陌生，他快不认识自己了，某种糟糕的冲动从下腹冲上来，让他无法抑制地颤抖起来。然而安纳金似乎一点也不打算让他冷静，反而舔了舔自己的嘴唇，既像是在回味，又像是在模拟另一个人的动作……卢克在自己反应过来之前扑了上去，他把安纳金撞得后退了几步，直接抵在了墙上。

天花板上的灯光因为他们的动作微微一闪，光明面眨了眨眼睛，俯视着这对扰动了平衡的父子，它一如既往的平静，仿佛在观赏奇迹而非罪孽。

单薄的袍子很快散落在地上，卢克着迷地看着父亲胸前的皮肤，那里依然苍白，但是一丝疤痕也没有，绝地圣殿的泉水让僵死之躯焕然一新，只有与机械臂相连的部分，泛着一圈新生肌肉的粉红。卢克握住他的一只手，轻轻咬住一小块皮肤，肉体的温热与金属的冰凉同时涌入口中。安纳金倒吸了一口气，身体微微一抖，下意识地想要退缩，但是身后的墙壁面无表情地托住了他。卢克意识到了这敏感的瞬间，舌尖安抚地舔了一下，然后又更重地咬了回去，仿佛要凭唇齿之力，把那人造的肢体扯下来。

“卢克……”安纳金忍不住叫出了声，他不知道是该说不还是继续，他的断肢热得发痛，也许那些伪装成人体的金属终于厌倦了自己，在卢克触碰下纷纷叛变，松动的地方传来丝丝缕缕的痛楚。卢克好像感应到了对方内心的呼唤，一只手摸到了机械臂的连接处，毫不费力地找到了关键的窍门，然后“咔”的一声卸下了安纳金的右手。

孤零零的金属手臂滚落在地板上，卢克呼出一口气，看向他的父亲，他露出一个湿透的笑容，“我会做的，如果你想要更多的话。”

安纳金明白他说的“更多”是什么意思，那疯狂的念头几乎让他立刻硬了起来，原力在上，几分钟前他还占据着主动，可现在却被卢克精准地抓到了弱点。他微弱地点了点头，甚至没有感到羞耻，因为这就是他的本性，安纳金总是想要更多。

很快，他的左手和双腿也离开了他。卢克的手法很轻巧，仿佛在照顾某件需要维修的机器，他把失去四肢的父亲抱到驾驶座上，那里是他们彼此都很熟悉的地方。卢克想了想，然后走向舱室另一端的房间去找他需要的东西。他的脚步声越来越轻，越来越远，安纳金的呼吸急促起来，卢克去了哪儿？难道他就这样把自己扔下了？不……不会的……

机舱门忽然发出一声轻响，有什么东西被锁住了，安纳金挣扎着坐直身子，心中的不安快要满溢出来，就在这时卢克回来了，手里拿着一小瓶精油，他不好意思地笑了笑，轻声道：“抱歉，我只找到这个……但是……应该可以让你舒服一点……”

他看到父亲异样的表情，停了下来，“我……我做错什么了吗？”

安纳金的声音低得几乎听不见，“不要离开我。不准离开我。”真该死，刚才只过了二十秒，还是一分钟？卢克只是走开了那么一小会，他就快要受不了了，他感到既羞愧又难过，这比失去原力、失去行动能力更可怕，他在那一刻忽然意识到，他的一生都困在这种无可救药的需要里，即使拥有再强的力量，也无法克服本能。他为此时突如其来的情绪而讨厌自己。

但是卢克抱住了他，柔软的嘴唇贴在他的眼皮上，轻轻扫过湿润的睫毛，“对不起，我不知道……但是对不起。”他说，然后他慢慢地吻下去，从鼻梁到下颌，从肩窝到小腹，最终把那半勃的硬物含了进去。

安纳金发出一声惊惶又满足的叹息，温暖的触感让他几乎失控，他想捂住嘴，阻止自己呻吟出声，可是却做不到，除了接受卢克之外他什么也做不到，但任人摆布的感觉却并不难受，他下意识地拱起身子，让自己更深地融进快感里去，但是不够，这还不够，他需要更多，卢克承诺的更多……

浅浅的戳刺把他从迷醉中惊醒过来，空气中有一种奇异的油脂味道……卢克灵巧的手指探进了他身下的入口，指节在窄小的甬道中慢慢伸展，将沉睡的感官一一唤醒。他做得很仔细也很耐心，一点也不像上次那样冲动，安纳金不知道卢克是从哪里学会这些的，他本应该夸赞自己孩子的聪明和体贴，但现在一切都太折磨人了，他难耐地往前蹭了蹭，卢克的手指擦过一个要命的地方，强烈的刺激让他浑身战栗起来，但很快那根手指又退了出去。  
“不！卢克……”他忍不住叫道，但马上又咬住了下唇。

“不？”卢克抬起头，眼睛里有一丝不解，他起身凑近安纳金，亲了亲对方的嘴角，“你希望我怎样做？”狭窄的驾驶座容不下第二个人，他只好骑跨在父亲身上，双手搭上那人的肩膀。安纳金这才发现卢克也已经硬得过分了，这是他第一次真正清楚地看到儿子的全貌，他的呼吸停滞了几秒，然后终于说道：“我要你进来。”

这是卢克第二次进入他，但感觉却像是第一次，因为得到了安纳金正式的邀请，不是为了生存，不是为了原力。卢克小心地推进了半寸，然而那里并没有得到足够的扩张，他不太敢用力，幸好润滑起到了作用，几番推拒后终于将他含了进去，他能感觉到安纳金收紧的腹部，还有浅而急促的喘息，他试着往前一顶，呼吸声被撞碎了，这让他想起维达被破坏的盔甲，然后是第二下，面具剥落，第三下，那人露出了被闪电灼烧的血肉之躯……他的父亲从遥远的记忆中向他一步步走来，每一步褪去一层外壳，最后他失去了原力的光环，成为一介凡人，再也不是天选之子，再也不是达斯·维达。

卢克的动作越来越快，仿佛不这样做就无法止住眼中的泪水，温柔与理智被抛在了脑后，但他还是问道，“我弄疼你了吗？”

安纳金摇摇头，其实他并不知道自己在否认什么，只是本能地在卢克呼唤的时候给予回应。他感觉自己像一颗漂流的行星，在漫长的航行后终于被那个最大最亮的恒星捕捉，疲惫的身体冲破大气层，燃烧着一路坠落，粗糙的地表在高温下层层汽化，他当然疼，但是世上没有比这更值得的旅程了，因为他在最后撞击的一瞬间看清了恒星的模样，那是一颗美丽的蓝色星球，和卢克的眼睛一样——

他们在互相凝视的几秒钟里无声地高潮了，如同宇宙经历大爆炸时一样寂静。

卢克伏在父亲身上深深地喘了几口气，他低下头，张口咬住对方的脖子，仿佛在占领最后一小块领地。这种小动物般的稚气让安纳金想要发笑，卢克早已在他身体里标记过不止一次，没有必要再做表面的重复，但他也没有躲开。

卢克终于放开了那片被咬得发红的皮肤，但仍然把头埋在安纳金的肩窝里，闷闷地嘟囔道：“不想出去……你不会离开我的，对吗？”他甚至还把自己软下来的东西往里挤了挤，让两人相连的地方贴得更紧。

安纳金动了动，腿间有滑腻的液体缓缓流下，渗进驾驶座的坐垫里，他在心里叹了口气，对这艘倒霉的飞船说了声抱歉，他们还要占用这里一小会，或许不止一小会……

他偏过头，轻轻吻了吻卢克汗湿的金发，说：“只要你愿意。”

 

END


End file.
